bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Big Pajama Party
Blue's Big Pajama Party is an episode of Blue's Clues from season three. Characters Present #Blue #Steve #Horace #Mailbox #Mr. Salt #Mrs. Pepper #Paprika #Tickety #Slippery #Shovel #Pail #Squirrel #Bird #Owl #Cricket #Bat #Sun #Earth #Moon #Stars #Felt Friends #Starfish #Cow #Girrafe #Bear Summary It's night time. Blue & Steve welcome the viewers to their pajama party. Recap As we head on inside, we find Blue chasing a firefly. Steve welcomes us in, saying that we should be here for the pajama party. He's ready, he has on his green-striped pajamas and bunny slippers. Of course, it wouldn't be any fun if we just went right to sleep and Steve certainly seems to think so; he insists that he's not sleepy, despite evidence of yawning. So before getting ready for bed, we have some fun. After watching Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper put Paprika to bed, we head outside, where we find Shovel and Pail listening to the sounds of the night and playing a game called Nighttime Flash and Find. We learn that there are some animals that stay awake at night. We identify an owl by its hoot, a cricket from its chirping and a squeaking bat. All of these animals are nocturnal; they're awake at night and then rest during the daytime. Later, Steve thinks of a deep question: Just why is it that we have night? After the Mailtime segment, Blue, Steve and we became Pajamanauts and skidoo into outer space, where we have a chat with the sun and the Earth and learn that the Sun is always shining, but because the earth is always spinning, parts of it are in a shadow, away from the Sun's light, thus causing night. After learning about night to day, they then fly back to Earth, just as the late night approaches. He takes off his blanket and puts it back in place. He then finds one last clue, which is a book, sitting on a table next to the front door. He draws the clue and sits on the Thinking Chair. The answer was: reading a book. Everyone gets ready for bed and reads a bedtime book called Goodnight, Bird, After they went to bed, the episode ends. am9224 *Blue's Clues Song (Quiet Verison) *Nocturnal Animals *Getting Ready For Bed *Bedtime Book Trivia *Floating in Outer Space from What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try. *Instead of the white background and the dark blue words for the credits, the background is a dark starry sky and the words for the credits are yellow. During the credit sequence, the moon appears 4 times saying some things, such as Bye, Good night, and Bye-bye to us. Also in this credit sequence the ball and Blue don't appear, Blue doesn't wink at us and kick her ball and go after it before the book closes. Instead we just get to the back of the book and it just closes. The music in the credit sequence was reused from What Time Is It For Blue What Story Does Blue Want To Play & Bedtime Business. *Unlike most other episodes, Steve and Blue sing the usual songs very quietly because they had some sleeping friends inside and so they wouldn't disturb them from Signs and Puppets. *When Steve takes out the notebook outside to draw their second clue, the notebook had stars on it, because it has glow in the dark star stickers on it which only glows in the dark. *There is a tie-in toy based on the episode from Tyco Preschool. The name of it, Goodnight Blue, references to the subject of the episode. *This was the only episode to use lions in the Nick Jr logo. *This is the only episode to have Moon Earth Cricket and Bat as their appearences There is an epilogue after the credits shown in the premiere version from Blue's Biggest Stories. *Stamps are Animal Behavior, Blue's ABCs, What Is Blue Afraid Of, The Lost Episode, Blue's Big Holiday, What Was Blue's Dream About, Adventures in Art. *Steve wore his pajamas in the Bedtime Business Song music video from Magenta Comes Over released on VHS. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening6.jpg MAIL 6.jpg Category:Brandon hoski Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season Three Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Blue's Biggest Stories Category:1990s Category:Blue Category:Get Back to House